


I Wrote Her Love Letters Until She Fell

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Multi, Original Character(s), agressive parents ??, alexander actually really likes winnie, an au in which everyone lives, and thomas like pip, elams, idk - Freeform, theo jr and philip are bffs, thomas and alexander hate each other ofc, thomas is gonna have three kids bc one of them is the oc, winnie is a lil angel protect her, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: an au in which philip and both theodosias live, and jefferson has another daughter their age (she's actually a year older than philip but whatever)





	

“philip?”

“theodosia,” philip says warily. theodosia yawns from the other line.

“it’s the middle of the night,” she responds sleepily.

“can we confer?”

“what did you do this time?”

“what makes you think i did something?”

“ _pip_.”

“so i might’ve started dating this girl, like, three months ago.”

“okay..?”

“and i just found out who dad’s political enemy is.”

“don’t tell me,” theodosia gasped. philip could imagine her face in that moment, eyes wide and jaw dropped, her hand covering the lower half of her face. “you’re dating a jefferson girl?”

“and they invited us for dinner tonight.”

“oh, dear.” the two were silent for a while. philip was lost in his thoughts of what could go wrong and theodosia was trying to figure out how to help her best friend.

“they might try to keep up an act to seem like they’re happy for you guys. i’ve never been around the both of them for long enough to know if that’s true, but i know that’s what my dad would do. i’ll ask mom what she thinks you should do when it’s a reasonable time, okay?”

“you’re a lifesaver! thank you so much, theo. i’m sorry i woke you up.”

“don’t worry about it. i’ll always be here for you, no matter the time. goodnight pip.”

“goodnight.”


End file.
